The Daughter of Hera
by AxHopelesslyxHopefulxSoul
Summary: "Never forget who you are." those words rang in my ears as I watched the chaos unfold around me. We were part of a scheme, one we need to escape on our own. One that the Crooked One has been developing for years.
1. I am Claimed

I do not own Percy Jackson, only Gaia and any other characters I come up with.

**I am claimed**

Gaia's POV

I've been at Camp Half-Blood for a few years now but I'm still unclaimed. Ever since Percy Jackson made the gods promise to claim all the children they've never had this problem, but the rules apparently don't apply to me. You'd think I'd forget about not knowing my godly parent with all the amazing things to do at camp, but in all it's not all that fun when you don't have any friends to spend the time with.

I am currently living in the Hermes cabin, but I don't get along with any of the kids in there. Most of the time I hide in the forest until someone finds me and orders me to my cabin.

As I walked down the path that led to the archery range my heart lifted slightly, I've always had a special love for archery. I know you may think I'm a daughter of Apollo, but in all honesty I don't resemble any of them. Artemis is Apollo's twin sister and another archer but she has refused to have any children. She asked me once to join the hunt, and when I refused she nodded and the hunters were gone the next day.

I strung my bow, notched an arrow, pulled back, and released. The arrow soared through the air and hit the bull's eye. I gave a small smile and repeated the process over and over again until I was forced to collect my arrows.

As I was walking I noticed Percy Jackson with his girlfriend Annabeth Chase running towards the lake as some Aphrodite girls chased them. Even I knew they were falling into a trap, Percy is a son of Poseidon and he was running towards the lake. It is entertaining to watch twenty Aphrodite girls being drenched and seeing their mascara run. I let out a small laugh and they turned towards me and gave a wicked smile.

I already knew what they were going to try to do so I started to run towards the lake as well. I might not be a great swimmer, but I knew they wouldn't go near the water now. Once I reached the lake I was panting, I ran towards Percy and Annabeth to see them kissing behind a rock. I stifled a laugh and ran towards the dock. The Aphrodite girls were just arriving at the edge of the lake and looking around for me.

I dove into the water and waited them out. The second I get out of the water I'd have to run to my cabin and hide for a little while in order to avoid an unwanted makeover. I slowly looked over the dock to see that the girls were gone and it was safe to come out.

As I began to swim I felt a change, the water was moving on its own. Oh happy day. Percy was up on shore with Annabeth watching the water intently as it bended to his will. He obviously didn't know I was here, or he just didn't care.

The water went into a massive wave and I was swept under the surface. The water was still moving and I couldn't breathe under water! I tried to move up to the surface but the water was moving so much that I couldn't figure out which was up. The water began to slow and I took a chance, I began to swim in a random direction and to my greatest pleasure I broke through the surface of the water and breathed in as much air as my lungs would allow.

The son of Poseidon was still sitting on the beach looking at the water with a confused expression. I swam as fast as I could to the beach and lay down on the warm sand trying to get all the water out of my lungs. That's when I saw a very confused Percy walking towards me.

"Were you in the water?" he asked me. I glared at him with all my might but it didn't seem to bother him.

"What do you think?" I asked when my throat was clear of water. He looked at my soaking wet clothes and nodded.

"Sorry." He said simply, I glared at him again. He almost drowned me and all he can say is sorry?

"Whatever." I said while hoisting myself up and beginning to walk off the beach.

"Wait!" he called running after me, this was a first.

"Yes?" I asked with venom. He looked surprised but continued,

"Who's your parent?" he asked me with a small smile, I felt tears come to my eyes. This was always a touchy subject.

"I haven't been claimed yet." I stated quietly. His face fell,

"How long have you been here?" he asked me, this time I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"What's up with all the questions?" I asked him, he rolled his eyes.

"Just answer the question." I sighed.

"I have been at Camp Half-Blood for almost four years." I finished, if there was any happiness on his face before it was gone now.

"That doesn't make any sense." He mumbled quietly, I nodded and began walking off again when he yelled.

"How old are you?" he asked, I rolled my eyes,

"Fourteen!" I yelled in response as I walked off towards the forest. If only we had 'wander around the forest' time during the day. I think I'm supposed to be with the Hermes cabin at the Lava Wall right now, oh well they won't even notice I'm gone.

I walked around for a while until I found a tall enough tree. I climbed to one of the higher branches and sat down. The birds were singing but there was a different sound. I slowly looked around, there are monsters in this forest that wouldn't mind a snack. The sound was closer now, I looked down and saw a….peacock looking up at me. I could have sworn it nodded its head towards my left.

I slowly looked over to see a woman with beautiful brown hair that matched my own in a braid going down her back smile at me. I thought I was seeing things until a camper came rushing through the forest. His dark brown hair was a mess around his head and his black eyes looked menacing. He stopped when he saw me looking at the woman.

"Lady Hera." He spoke quietly as he bowed before the queen of the gods.

"Do you need something, son of Hades?" Hera asked the boy. He stood up and nodded, he looked directly at me as he spoke.

"Chiron told me to come find her. She's not supposed to be in the forest alone." He stated simply, but I could see that he didn't enjoy being sent to find me, no one ever does. Hera smiled kindly at me.

"Yes, she does seem to be capable of defending herself, but she does not have a weapon of her own." She stated in a motherly tone. The boy looked between the two of us, and then I remembered who he was, Nico Di' Angelo, son of Hades! He fought in the second Titan War, he was the one who convinced Hades to help fight in the battle.

She instructed me to climb down the tree, I did as I was told and walked towards the goddess.

Hera moved her hands in a slow circle and a silver light formed in her hands. Once the light disappeared there was a silver bow with pictures of deer, rabbits, and other animals found in the forest along the arms.

"A gift from Artemis." She said quietly as she handed me the beautiful weapon. "The quiver," as she said that a silver quiver filled with arrows appeared on my shoulder, "will always replenish its self." I gave her a large smile and she returned it gracefully.

"My you've grown." Was all she said, I nodded in return and she tried to take a step towards me but thunder boomed as she did so. Her face fell and she looked at the ground, the sky, the trees, anywhere but at me.

"I must go now Gaia." She spoke softly though her voice sounded close to tears. I nodded,

"Goodbye Lady Hera." I said, she looked at me with a face filled with sorrow and gave a slight nod.

"Don't ever give up hope. Remember who you are." She said quietly, "Now close your eyes." She instructed, I did as she said to. Silver light filled the forest and then faded. I opened my eyes to see only an empty clearing. I turned towards Nico, he looked confused and slightly annoyed. I pulled out my bow, notched an arrow and aimed it at him. He looked shocked but unsheathed his sword. I lowered my bow and cracked up laughing. He slowly walked towards me,

"Can't you take a joke?" I asked him, he looked pretty mad now.

"That wasn't funny." He informed me with a dark glare,

"Maybe not to you but it was hilarious to me." I said with a smile. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the forest. "That wasn't funny." I mimicked his voice. I stood up and looked around. The sun was in the center of the sky indicating that it was around noon. Just than the lunch bell rang, I walked slowly out of the forest to the Dining Pavilion. My entire cabin was sitting at the Hermes table and there wasn't any room left for me.

As the nymphs gave me my food I gave them a silent thank you. I looked around and decided to sacrifice before I tried to find a seat. I was at the end of the line but the sacrifices only took about a minute each. When it was my turn I pushed my juiciest piece of steak as well as a large potato into the flames,

"To Hera and Artemis." I turned around to walk away but everyone was staring at me. I looked around, even Nico and Percy looked surprised. I slowly kept walking towards a random table, just than Mr. D stopped me by taping my shoulder lightly and pointing above my head. I looked up to see a peacock feather above my head, the symbol of my mother.

"Hail Gaia, daughter of Hera queen of the gods."

**Ok, this is my first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, constructive criticism is appreciated but no flames.**


	2. The lord of the sky pays me a visit

**Sorry about not updating for a while! Anyway, I don't own PJ.**

**The lord of the sky pays me a visit**

Gaia's POV

After being at Camp Half-Blood for a few years and not being claimed, I will admit that I never thought I was something important, maybe a weird messed up daughter of Hermes that can't steal anything even if her life depended on it. But no, apparently I'm the only half-blood child of Hera ever in existence…THAT'S KINDA IMPORTANT!

There aren't any cheers, and I don't blame anyone, this isn't supposed to happen! The sky let out a harsh crack of thunder as if agreeing with my thoughts, I can't even think straight! Zeus is going to want me dead, no matter what he will. I glanced up to the sky to see the rain pounding against the-the protective barrier, showing me just how angry the god of the sky truly is. Lightning everywhere, fires starting in the distance, winds spreading throughout the sky in vicious gusts, and so much more.

Then there's the entire pavilion glancing between me and the chaos unfolding outside, I shook my head, trying to clear it, why is this happening? Innocent people are going to be killed because of me. Then almost as if the winds wanted to spare the world, they slowed, enough to where I could see the silver lights heading towards the camp, than they were standing before me

Zeus, his ever observing eyes watching my every breath, and Hera-I mean my mother, watching the two of us warily, probably seeing what I can, Zeus lashing out and me being a singed mark on the ground.

"Sweetheart." My mother whispered as she took a step towards me, and in return I stepped away, watching her face fall in surprise as I glanced towards the trees, I wonder what my chances are of outrunning a goddess.

"Don't even try to run, only cowards run." Zeus said sharply, guessing my thoughts, unless he can read them. I absentmindedly started to pick at my braid and watched him glance between Hera and I, seeming to assess our similarities.

"What should I do with her?" he asked, I can see Hera send me a worried glance before trying to converse with her husband, but we both know it won't matter, she's famous for punishing his children, so why can't he punish hers?

What can I even do? There's nothing I can say to distract a very angry lord of the gods, I glanced up to see him watching me with mild interest before motioning for me to step forward,

"What is your name?" he asked, giving me a quick once over, I flinched before fiddling with the hem of my orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt,

"Gaia Rains." I said in a very quiet tone, he glanced around the pavilion then, watching the reactions of the others. His eyes stopped on two people, Percy Jackson, who looks paler than I've ever seen him, eyes flittering from me to Zeus and back again. And then lastly Nico Di Angelo who simply just looks hungry, but his eyes were steady on my face, trying to see if I was working out ways to flee. If only I could.

"Son of Poseidon come forward." He stated, I can see Hera sending wary glances at Percy, I've heard the stories, if it comes to him having to defend me I hope none of it is based on his hatred for my mom.

"Yes sir?" he asked, his face turning paler by the second, probably understanding that with one wrong word he could end my life, that's a lot to put on one kid's head. Zeus smiled, as if knowing that those were the only thoughts racing through my mind,

"What are the first words that come to mind when you think of Miss Rains?" he asked, probably hoping that he'd say something horrible. But the fact that I've never had a true friend doesn't help the odds.

"Forgiving." He said quietly, now I'm straining my ears to hear exactly why he said that!

"Care to elaborate?" he asked, looking slightly suspicious, Percy sent me a glance before turning back to Zeus,

"Well, I was at the beach and I almost drowned her, and she didn't get angry." He said with a small shrug, great, now everyone knows I don't pay enough attention when it comes to my daily activities,

"Well then, you are dismissed, Son of Hades!" I wonder why he's only calling these two over, is it something about them being his brothers' kids? I caught Nico's dark eyes before he bowed before Zeus, seeing as how his opinion may be the deciding vote. My mom can see it too, her face is hard as if she's already preparing for my death. Thanks mom!

"What do you think of Miss Rains?" he asked, watching his reaction, I shuddered thinking of how many times Nico has been sent into the forest to retrieve me, this doesn't feel like it's going to go very well.

"Well, I've been sent into the woods to get her over ten times within the past week, she's stubborn when it comes to listening, she can't seem to get it through her head to listen, and she always seems to be in the mood to make a joke about something whenever I see her." Zeus's eyes lit up, but Nico continued, "But she's an amazing archer, I've seen her shoot before, I've never seen her miss the bulls' eye, she seems to go into her own world. When she makes a joke nobody can keep from laughing no matter how stupid it is, she's stubborn but fun to argue with, she doesn't seem to care about being popular, she's always selfless, helping the younger campers out with arts and crafts, or helping Percy not kill someone in archery." I gave him a small smile, I can't believe he's noticed so much about me, then again he's been introduced as my 'body-guard' he's to follow me around and make sure I don't run off, because apparently there was a special order, and now I know who it was, Hera.

"Dismissed." He stated darkly, but rather than returning to his seat, Nico came to stand slightly beside me, angling his body so I'm slightly hidden from view, I heard him and Chiron talking about me one day, apparently this was in his job description because they had an argument about it.

"See, there's no reason to hurt her, she's an amazing person." My mother said quietly, sending me a small smile, but Zeus didn't seem to care,

"You went against the laws," he stated, looking at my mom, "so there has to be a punishment, send her on the next quest, no matter what it is." He said with a small yet cruel smile, something tells me he already knows what the next quest will be. And with that he was gone, making a signal for all of us to cover our eyes. When they were opened, my mom was gone as well, but the words _goodbye_ hung in the air. Something feels wrong about being called the daughter of Hera though, as if I'm really not, and the fact that there was armor flashing on and off her makes me think there's something more.

**Ok! So I had a great idea for this story! It's going to be….a surprise! You'll figure it out though soon if you've been paying attention to all the books (: and I mean ALL the books ;)**

**Well, here's a thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter,**

**MOR21**

**xJETx**

**Mindrider**

**LadyEpona**

**Rubyblaze**

**GwensRose14**


	3. Who I really am

I do not own Percy Jackson, I only own Gaia.

**Who I really am**

Gaia's POV

I glanced around to see everyone's eyes glued to my face, obviously waiting for my reaction. But instead of acknowledging them, I turned towards Chiron, he was watching me warily, it seems as if he knows too what I'm going to be forced to face.

"Well, if that's the end of that, can we eat?" Nico's voice rang through the pavilion, I turned around to glare at him, after all that's happened within the past twenty minutes food is all he can think about?

"No, it's not the end of anything! I was almost blown into dust and all you can think about is eating?" I asked, he just nodded and moved away from me looking almost bored with the situation.

"Miss Rains, may I please talk to you?" Chiron asked as his lower half started taking anxious steps towards the Big House, I nodded and followed after. The entire walk has passed in silence, giving me time to process my thoughts and watch as the campers left breakfast and began to head to their activities.

"Miss Rains?" Chiron asked, interrupting my observations of forest, where I just saw a hellhound wandering around, the nerve-wracking part is that it looked directly at me when there were at least thirty other campers walking directly in front of it.

"Yes?" I asked as he ushered for me to sit down at the small table where he and Dionysus usually play pinhole.

"Did you notice anything…different about Lady Hera when you saw her?" he asked, skipping straight to the question that had been bothering me slightly.

"Yes…I did." I stated, shifting slightly in the old mahogany chair, which creaked as I moved.

"What exactly did you see differently?" he asked, his voice rising slightly higher in anxiety.

"S-she was dressed in battle gear and armor, it was flashing on and off of her…" I trialed off, it even seems to me that I've lost it!

"Don't feel like you're insane, it's true, do you know the reason that her appearance changed?" he asked while glancing around, almost as if he was nervous someone would overhear the conversation, as if it's strictly confidential.

"I-I'm not sure, it sounds familiar, but it wasn't something I learned here, rather something I learned back in school." I stated, there was something, something when we were studying…Roman mythology.

"Yes, we don't teach some things here." Was all he said, somehow the look he gave me was pleading, I shifted my gaze out to the trees, watching as they swayed slowly in the soft breeze that was permitted inside the barrier. But then the blood-red eyes of the hellhound reappeared and I returned my attention back to Chiron.

"Are the…Roman gods real too?" I asked, he too had been watching the trees, and by the way he seemed to look, I can tell he had seen the hellhound too. He turned towards me the second I said 'Roman gods', his eyes widening slightly.

"Yes, there are…Roman gods and goddesses…" he trailed off, making me turn my full attention to him,

"If there are Roman gods, then there has to be…" I stopped myself,

"Yes, there are demigod children of the roman gods and goddesses." Was all he said, making me jump up from my seat and watch him carefully,

"If there are other demigods there has to be a reason you haven't told us about them." I stated, glaring slightly, he nodded gravely,

"Whenever there has been a confrontation between the Greek and the Roman demigods, the end result is never good. There is bloodshed on both sides, the reason we keep the two sides from intermixing is because there is too much fighting, if the two sides knew of each other, they might go looking for a fight." He finished in a higher voice than he began, I carefully took my seat and watched him yet again.

"Why are you telling me this then if the two sides aren't supposed to know about each other?" I asked, he looked at me, slightly worried,

"I've been taking care of the _Greek _demigods for longer than any other, and in my entire time here, I have never had the predicament of one of the children of Rome being sent to my camp, until now." The last part took me by surprise, I turned around to see the hellhound watching me again, seeming to assess what kind of threat I might be.

"So you're saying that I'm not the daughter of Hera, I'm the daughter of-" I searched for the name in my head, but it seemed to surface on its' own, as if that's who I truly am, "Juno." I finished in a whisper.

"Yes, you are the daughter of Juno, there are reasons you were sent here, reasons we have yet to discover, but I've known there was something different about you for quite a long time." I shot up in my seat yet again and glared at him,

"And what differences did you see that you didn't think were important enough to tell me about?" my voice almost to the point of yelling, which in fact distracted a large group of _Greek_ demigods, causing them to watch the entire conversation with mild interest.

"You don't speak Greek, or read it for that matter. You've been seen cursing in Latin, reading books written in Latin, it confused many of the campers, but they never said anything to you. Another thing about the Romans is that they're more focused on war and battle rather than intellectual duties, when you fight, you're harsher, you find it easier to fight then to learn, and you rarely need any help with instruction. Even though archery is your strong point, if someone gives you a sword your practically unstoppable, you would fight to the death if it was permitted here." I shook my head at the last statement,

"Yes, I'm a skilled fighter, it seems as if there's something guiding me when I battle, but I wouldn't fight any of the campers to the death, that's not the kind of person I am." I finished, glancing around the area to see that all the campers have already moved on to their activities.

"It is in your blood to fight, it's something you would take pride in, if you don't your telling me that there is nothing in your mind, even a small voice that's telling you to finish the battle once in for all. Something telling you that the ones your fighting aren't like you?" I shuddered at the thought of killing anyone here, but what he's saying has a slight bit of truth to it, there are times when I don't want to stop fighting, when it seems that I should keep going and finish, a true victory. But I always silence that voice, I've learned that no matter how appealing it may seem, the outcome of listening to it has disastrous results.

"There are times when I feel I should finish the fight, but that's why I refuse to fight in the arena. It's hard to control sometimes depending on who I am fighting, if it's a child of Ares, it's usually harder to stop due to the fact that they are fighting in an attempt at bloodlust, while I am trying to win a battle within myself. But if I'm fighting a child of Apollo, Poseidon, or any of the others that don't revolve around violence it's slightly easier because I'm not trying to prove something to myself or to everyone watching." When I finished talking I wasn't even looking at him, rather I was watching the sun setting, watching Apollo drive his 'chariot' or rather his sports car, across the sky, bringing the day to a close.

"Yes, it seems you have more self-control than many of the others, the Roman children tend to hate the Greek children, there are reasons we are so careful when we send our campers places, before they leave they are warned to avoid certain places-"

"San Francisco!" I shouted, seeing his face change slightly, watching me warily,

"Where did you get that idea?" he asked warily, watching me, asking where I received that information.

"When the Titans were defeated, you told us Mount Tamalpais fell on its' own, but it didn't did it? The Romans were there, they did it didn't they!" I exclaimed, figuring it out, I smiled as I realized that I might have just figured out something that has had even the children of Athena baffled.

"Yes, you are correct, that was their part in the war. But you must not tell anyone, it's important for now at least, that the two sides remain unknown to each other." I nodded slightly,

"What do I do now then, I'm not Greek, I'm Roman, I'm not supposed to be here." I muttered, he glanced at me and gave a weak smile,

"You're to listen to what Zeus asked, you are to go on the next quest, which I believe should reveal more about your life and what's to come in your future. Now please return to your activities, or do whatever pleases you, you are no longer required to go along with the usual daily activities here at camp." Chiron rose and walked down the stairs before he began to gallop towards the archery range.

"One more thing Miss Rains, you are permitted to talk to Miss Chase about everything that is going on, she knows about what we have been discussing." I looked back towards him to see him stopped in the middle of a walk way, watching me with sad eyes, I nodded before standing and going through the motions of walking towards Athena's cabin. But the second Chiron was out of my line of vision I ran into the forest as fast as I possibly could.

**Ok, I'm trying to make a point of updating quicker, so I'm going to start writing chapters whenever I have any amount of free time, dang this is going to be interesting… (: well, aside from that I want to try to update every day or every other day depending on how hectic life gets. Well I think that's it for now, this may seem like a shorter chapter, but I just got a hold of a laptop and started writing, hope you enjoyed it (:**


	4. Something tells me it won't last

**I do not own PJ or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Something tells me it won't last**

Gaia's POV

I don't know how long I've sat here, but the waiting is becoming unbearable. There are some things I'm absolutely sure of, one of which being, I don't belong here and I never have it was all some big mistake. I'm supposed to hate everyone here, just because they're Greek, I wonder what will happen when I'm finally sent away to the Roman camp.

I'm a decent fighter, I can defeat almost all the Ares campers, but is that good enough to defeat everyone else who has had years of training far beyond my level? I don't think so.

I remember in school, reading about the feud between the Greeks and the Romans. It's been long running, and obviously has lasted longer than I could ever have imagined. The Greeks valued intelligence over brute strength, which automatically makes me think of my chances at the camp, the odds of me actually making it out alive from a battle. I've had more learning than I probably should have, I wonder if I'll be frowned upon for the fact that my training didn't include how to dismember a body in less than a minute and a half.

I remember reading about the city of Corinth, which was burned to the ground when they angered the Romans, it was to insure that they would not rise to power for years, due to the fact that their land was rendered unfertile so there was no way to produce food.

I jumped down from my position on the tree branch and began running towards the cabins as fast as possible, trying to outrun everyone else, the people who are bound to ask questions. When I reached the cabin I need, I pounded on the door hastily, there has to be someone home, it's the freaking Athena cabin for the love of pizza!

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" a voice yelled from the inside. I jumped back from the door and watched as Malcolm opened it, glaring slightly. I peeked around him to see the other Athena campers fussing over blueprints, even walking near the area makes my head hurt.

"What do you need?" he asked after waving his hands in front of my face, practically forcing me to pay attention to him. Dang! Curse ADHD!

"Is Annabeth here?" I asked finally, he gave me a look, probably curious as to why I'm looking for her at such an ungodly hour. I'd been hiding in the forest till I saw everyone leave the Dining Pavilion at dinner, I didn't leave until everyone had cleared out, giving me the ability to leave without arousing any other suspicions. Oh, just as a quick fact, did you know if you're the daughter of the queen of Olympus, as well as the goddess who promised to remain loyal to her husband, rumors follow you even when people don't know you're listening.

"Yea, gimme a minute to go get her." He muttered, giving me another cautious glance before walking away. I in turn sat there and waited for something interesting to happen, it's been about five minutes and still no Annabeth, I'm going to be a ninety before she gets out here!

"What do you need?" I glanced up from the ground to see Annabeth standing in the doorway to the Athena cabin, as it turns out she's had a few bad experiences with Hera, which would explain the glances Malcolm gave me, as well as her reluctance to move out the door.

"Can I talk to you, there are some things going on that are really confusing me, and I-I need help." I stated, seeing her defensive posture relax slightly before she nodded and stepped completely out of the cabin.

"Do you want to talk at the campfire-" I cut her off,

"No!" I shouted, probably arousing suspicion, she gave me a look.

"And why not?" she asked, I flinched slightly realizing that the only way she's going to help me is if I tell her right now why I need her assistance.

"Can we talk in the Dining Pavilion, Chiron told me to come to you about this and…" I just let my sentence trail off, not knowing exactly what else to say. She gave me another look but nodded and walked behind me the entire way, hmm, wouldn't you think she had a run-in with Hera, who isn't even technically my mother and automatically doesn't trust me.

"What do you need help with?" she asked after we took our seats at a random table, I glanced at her but then at the trees, I wonder how easy life would be if I could just live in there and never come out and deal with who I apparently am.

"What do you know about the Romans?" I asked her, seeing her eyes widen a decent amount,

"It depends on what you need to know." Her voice rose in anxiety, making me feel bad almost automatically.

"After I was claimed, I talked to Chiron and he told me I wasn't I wasn't _Hera's _daughter, I'm Juno's." I stated, looking back over to her to see her face frozen in a mask of slight fear, anxiety, shock, and surprise.

"Tell me the entire story, everything he told you." After the story was finished, she sat there watching me with awe, you'd think she'd never seen a daughter of Juno before! Oh wait, she hasn't because I'm the only one who has ever existed!

"Wow." Was all she said, she sat with me for about three hours, telling me everything she's learned about the Romans over her years of studying, I was extremely grateful to her helping me and told her before we headed back to our cabins. Tonight turned out to be easier than I thought it would be, I think I might have even made a friend with one of the people it's in my blood to hate. I just want to know who it feels like this is some sick twisted plan, a plan that ends in me waking up tomorrow morning to find that the world has been turned upside down and life will never be the same. Like this was my one night to learn everything I'll need to know about being a Roman. I'm almost too scared to go to sleep.

**I know this is a short chapter, I tried to get it us as soon as I could, it's not very good…please don't be disappointed, this is more or less just a filler chapter, everything Annabeth told her will come into play later on, but in the next chapter everything is set into motion, and I mean everything! ;) The next chapter should be up within the next few days, and thank you to all my readers who have stayed with me through my very sad updating schedule :D**

**~HunterofArtemis1136 **


	5. VERY IMPORTANT AN

This is going to be a very short AN, I'm very sorry for not updating, but someone has my flash drive and I am in the process of getting it back. I will update this story along with any other ones as soon as I have it back. For more information on what happened and updates on the current status, please visit my facebook page. The name of the page is HunterofArtemis1136.

Thank you

~HunterofArtemis1136


End file.
